LA DECLARACIÓN
by Marina Acero
Summary: Al final del arco iris Daniel encuentra su tesoro la cual es Mimi... Una historia un poco cursi, pero espero que la disfruten


_**"ST. Tail"**_

_**"La Declaración"**_

(Mimi se encuentra con lagrimas en sus ojos, y Daniel esta con temperatura, inconsciente en los brazos de Mimi)

Mimi- Da... ni...el... (Mimi lo observa)

Daniel- (abriendo poco a poco los ojos) ¡Mi. Mi..!

Mimi- ¡hoy Daniel debo llevarte al medico. Tienes demasiada temperatura

Daniel- no te preocupes estaré bien (intenta levantarse, pero cae, antes de caer al suelo Mimi lo sostiene)

Mimi- como no me voy a preocupar, mírate como estas, anda vamos a la enfermería (Mimi coloca uno de los brazos de Daniel sobre su cuello y ambos caminan a la enfermería)

Daniel- (observando a Mimi y pensando) "mi dulce Mimi"

(ambos llegan a la enfermería)

Mimi- por favor enfermera ¿puede ayudarme?

(la enfermera se acerca a ellos)

Enfermera- ¿pero que es lo que tiene¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Mimi- (un poco alterada) tiene mucha temperatura, creo que paso la noche bajo la lluvia

Enfermera- mmmmmmmm... Ya veo, ayúdame a recostarlo por favor

(Entre las dos lo recuestan sobre una camilla. La enfermera le toma la temperatura, mientras Mimi observa preocupada, después la enfermera le pone una inyección y le da una pastilla a Daniel)

Enfermera- (observando a Mimi al mismo tiempo que sonríe) no te preocupes en un par de horas él estará bien

Mimi- (quita su cara llena de angustia para esbozar una leve sonrisa) muchas gracias son lo agradezco mucho

Enfermera- supongo que tienes clase, así que será mejor que vallas a clase...

Mimi. Pero... (observando a Daniel)

Enfermera- no te preocupes él estará bien, anda ve a clases, si quieres puedes venir al rato a ver como sigue

Mimi- esta bien (bajando la mirada y saliendo de la enfermería, pensando) "¡espero que se recupere pronto!" (Mimi camina hacia su salón, recordando lo que Daniel le dijo, cuando de pronto se ve llegar a Sara, ella mira a Mimi y se acerca a ella)

Sara- Mimi¿qué tienes?

(Mimi abraza a Sara, ella la observa)

Sara- ¿es por Daniel verdad?

(Mimi solo asiente con la cabeza mientras una lagrima corre por su mejilla)

Sara- no te preocupes estoy segura de que él estará bien... Ahora será mejor que vallamos a clase

(Ambas caminan hacia su salón. Cuando llegan al salón)

Rafael- hola Mimi ¿cómo estas?

Mimi- (no con mucho ánimo) bien gracias

Rita- oye Mimi al rato iremos a tomar un helado

Karla- y de ahí iremos de compras ¿quieres venir con nosotras?

Mimi- no gracias, será en otra coacción

Rita- bueno

Karla- entonces iremos otro día

(y en ese momento entra una de las profesoras, todos se sientan en su lugar)

Profesora- ¡buenos días!

(La profesora dio su clase, mientras Mimi durante todo el día no quito la mirada del lugar de Daniel y al final de las clases. Mimi camina hacia la enfermería cuando se encuentra a Daniel saliendo de la misma, ambos se miran sin decir nada, así pasan un rato, cuando Daniel decide romper con el silencio)

Daniel- como estas Mimi...?

Mimi- muy bien gracias (dice algo nerviosa sin saber que decir)

Daniel- ¿podrías pasarme los apuntes de hoy?

Mimi- claro que no (Mimi saca un cuaderno de su mochila y se lo da a Daniel) toma

Daniel- (tomando el cuaderno) muchas gracias...

Mimi- me alegro que ya te sientas mejor

Daniel- yo también (dice igual un poco nervioso)

(ambos se miran fijamente, sin darse cuenta se besan, ambos se separan y se miran sonrojados)

Mimi- yo...yo

Daniel- discúlpame yo... Bueno... Quisiera...

Mimi- sí...

Daniel- que si tu... ¿Quisi...eras... Ser... Mi ...

Mimi- ¿tu... Tu... Que ...Daniel...?

Daniel- (toma valor al mismo tiempo que aire y casi gritando le dice) ¡QUÉ SI TU QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

Mimi- yo... Claro que sí Daniel (al decir esto Mimi se pone como un jitomate, mientras Daniel se acerca y la besa)

Daniel- te quiero Mimi Cardona

Mimi- yo también (y se vuelven a besar)

Fin

Notas de la autora:

Hola como están espero que bien bueno ¿les gusto este fic? Si no les gusto solo díganlo es pequeño, no le quise poner mas mmmmmmmmm creo que ando melancólica por lo que solo he escrito cosas tristes o algo por el estilo. Pero bueno que esperaban solo soy una chica esperando al amor de su vida (Marina suspira) hay como quisiera tener a mi lado a un chico como Daniel (Marina pone ojos de borrego) bueno ya me voy antes de que me desmaye se cuidan y si quiere hacerme comentarios la dirección es esta:


End file.
